


Meant To Be: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: It has been a few weeks since the car accident that left Ty with a broken arm. Which meant the young baseball star wouldn’t be pitching in the biggest game of his life. On top of not being able to pitch, Annie had been avoiding him every chance she got. Maddie invites the Sullivan women over for dinner one evening, giving Ty an opportunity to figure out why Annie has been avoiding him. Will he be able to get Annie to let him in?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Meant To Be: Annie & Ty one shot

Ty woke up to see his mom sitting at his bed side. He could hear her crying. It broke his heart. He never meant for any of this to happen. He tried to stop Kyle but he was unsuccessful in doing so. “Mom, how’s Kyle doing?” Ty asked startling Maddie who was unaware he was awake.

“Oh my sweet boy. Kyle is gonna be okay. He has already been released and is at home resting.” Maddie explained as she wiped away her tears.

“Good. I tried to stop him. I really did.” Ty stated as he realized his arm was in a sling, Maddie noticed his concern. “I guess this means I won’t be pitching in the big game, huh?”

“I know. I know. It’s gonna be okay. Unfortunately but you’ll be back and ready to go for next season.” 

“How’s everyone else?” Ty expressed concern for the others who were there that night.

“They’re all going to be relieved that you’re awake. You scared us, Ty. Especially, Annie.” Maddie said as she tried not to worry her oldest but that’s exactly what happened.

“Annie?” Ty questioned as the two of them weren’t on the best of terms lately so it took him by surprise that she was worried about his wellbeing. 

“Yeah, I spoke to Dana Sue earlier and she said Annie has been beating herself up over what happened. I’m sure she’ll be relieved to know you’re okay. I’m gonna go let everyone know you’re awake.” Maddie said as she kissed Ty’s forehead before stepping out into the hall.

Ty was left alone with his thoughts. There was one person he couldn’t get out of his mind. Annie Sullivan. His heart broke a little when his mom brought up Annie. Yes, he was dating CeCe or whatever they were doing but he wasn’t worried about her like he was with Annie. Gabe’s words came rushing back to him, “This isn’t going to end well.” It was in that moment he knew he couldn’t lead CeCe on anymore. It wasn’t fair to her.

Ty looked around and saw his phone, he had no clue how it had gotten there. He struggled to reach for it with only being able to use one hand and all. He unlocked it and searched for CeCe’s contact. 

From Ty: “Are you free? I need to talk to you.”

From CeCe: “I’m busy.”

From Ty: “It’s important.”

From CeCe: “Like, I said I’m busy.”

Ty really didn’t want to end things with her through a text but he couldn’t wait, he was done leading her on and she wasn’t willing to come meet him.

From Ty: “Look, CeCe. You and I aren’t going to work. I gave this a lot of thought and we’re better off as friends. I’m sorry.” 

From CeCe: “Fine. Whatever. I can have any boy I want. You’re proof of that. I don’t need you anyway. Your career is probably over so you’ll be a nobody soon enough. I hope Annie enjoys my sloppy seconds.”

Ty knew she’d be upset but he knew he couldn’t lead her on anymore. He could feel his blood boil at the fact CeCe brought up Annie. This had nothing to do with Annie. Nothing at all. At least that’s what he told himself.

A few weeks had gone by since the accident, Ty attempted to talk to Annie but she wasn’t answering his calls or texts. When he saw her in the halls at school he tried to make small talk but Annie would run in the opposite direction. It killed him to not be able to talk to her. 

Maddie could see something was eating away at her eldest as he walked into the house after school. She watched him walk into the kitchen grabbing a glass from the cabinet before heading over to the refrigerator. Normally, he’d just drink straight out of the carton. Ty didn’t think Maddie knew, but she knew everything. 

“Ty, what’s going on? If this about baseball, I know you’re upset, but it’ll be okay. You’ll come back stronger and better for the next season. And if things happen to go wrong during the state game, they can’t blame you.” Maddie said hoping that would lighten her son’s mood. She did see him smile a little. 

“It’s not about baseball.” Ty sighed before continuing as he took a seat at the island. “It’s Annie. She has been avoiding me every chance she gets. I don’t get it. She won’t answer my calls or texts. I don’t know what I did wrong.” 

“Honey, I’m sorry. She’ll come around, it’s Annie. She won’t be able to avoid you forever you know that right?” 

“If she has her way she will.” Ty scoffed as he knew Annie well enough to know that when she put her mind to something there was no stopping her.

“I have this feeling it won’t be like this forever, Tyler. I’ve invited Dana Sue and Annie over for dinner tonight. It has been ages since we’ve all gotten together. She won’t be able to avoid you tonight.” Maddie told Ty as she noticed Ty’s face light up for the first time in a long time. “Is there something you need to tell me?” 

“If there is you’ll be the first to know. I better go get started on that homework.” Ty said he didn’t want to tell his mom anything just quite yet if he wasn’t sure where he stood with Annie. Ty made his way upstairs to work on his homework before Maddie could press him for more information. 

Ty looked at phone, it was almost time for dinner that meant that Annie and Dana Sue should be arriving momentarily. He had this knot in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Ty was hopefully going to get some alone time with Annie. He could hear his mom greeting whom he assumed to be the Sullivan women. Ty got up from his desk as he put his phone in his pocket making his way downstairs.

When he got downstairs he noticed it was just Annie sitting all by herself while their moms were finishing up dinner. Ty slowly made his way over to the couch, he had no idea how things were going to go tonight. It scared him to say the least. He took a seat on the couch, which caused Annie to look over in his direction before looking back down at her phone.

“Annie.” Ty sighed hoping that she wouldn’t ignored him like she had done so much in the past couple of weeks. “Look, I know things are complicated and that you’ve been avoiding me which I’m not sure why that is. I—I-,” before Ty could finish they were both called for dinner. Ty groaned as he got up to make his way into the dinning room. 

Annie on the other hand, did move from her spot on the couch. She watched as Katie and Kyle both came downstairs and cut through the living room making their way into the dinning room. Annie smiled at the both of them as they said hi but didn’t move from her spot on the couch. 

“Annabelle, dinner is ready. Could you please join the others?” Dana Sue demanded hoping that Annie would finally listen to her. Even since the night of the accident she had been trying to get Annie to open up to her but she had no luck whatsoever.

“I’m not hungry. I told you I didn’t want go come. I’m good here.” Annie mumbled as she didn’t take her eyes off of her phone. 

Dana Sue didn’t even try to argue with her daughter, it was no use. No one could get through to her. She made her way back into the dinning room to join the others. Ty looked over at Dana Sue noticing that she was alone. “I tried. She claims she’s not hungry. I’m at loss here. Ever since that night, Annie has been closed off. She won’t talk to me about anything.” Dana Sue sat down not saying another word.

Ty knew this was his chance to finally talk to Annie. “Umm, if y’all don’t mind, I’d like to give it a shot. Talk to Annie, I mean.”

“I think that’s a great idea. You might be the one person who can get through to her.” Dana Sue said as she needed someone to get through to her daughter.

“Okay. I’ll try but it seems like she doesn’t even want to talk to me. I’ll take her a plate and see if I can get her to eat something.” 

Maddie stood up to make a plate for Ty to take to Annie. “Do you need me to help you with this?” Maddie asked handing the plate of food to Ty. 

“I got it mom. I may be able to only use one hand at the moment but I’m not helpless.” Ty explained as he took the plate of food from her. “I’ll be back.” 

Ty slowly made his way into the living room where he could see that Annie hadn’t moved from her spot on the couch. Ty set the plate down in front of her before taking a seat on the couch making sure he kept his distance. “I know you said you’re not hungry but you should try to eat something.” 

Annie looked over at him not uttering a single word. She looked down at the plate of food before taking the fork. Annie took one bite of food before placing the fork back onto the plate. “Happy? I told my mom I wasn’t hungry and I meant it.” 

Ty found himself moving closer to Annie. He couldn’t help it. “Annie. We need to talk.”

Again, Annie looked up from her phone to see that Ty was closer to her causing to move further way. She didn’t want to let him get too close. “I can’t do this, Ty. I just can’t.” Annie mumbled as she stood up from her spot on the couch. 

At this point, Ty was so frustrated with Annie. He had tried to talk to her everyday for the last couple of weeks but they just continued this little game of cat and mouse. He was tired of this. “No! You don’t get to keep doing this. I’ve tried to talk to you but you keep avoiding me every chance you get. Fuck, Annie. I don’t get it. I’m trying here but you won’t even give me the time of day.” Ty yelled not caring if anyone in the house heard him. 

Annie was taken back by Ty’s little outburst, but she had her reasons for avoiding him. It was for the best at least that’s what she told herself. “I’m gonna go.” Annie mumbled as she grabbed her purse throwing her phone in making her way to the front door.

“No! Annie you don’t get to keep doing this. You don’t get to run away from me every time I try to talk to you.” Ty ran after Annie as she continued not to listen to him. He wasn’t about to let this go. This little charade Annie had going on went for long enough. 

“Go away, Tyler. I don’t want to talk to you!” Annie yelled as she continued to make her way home trying to get away from Ty. 

“No! Annabelle. I’ve let this go on for way too long. I’m done. I’m not letting you push me away anymore. You don’t get to decide what’s best for anyone, especially not me.” Ty explained as he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him so that she was now facing him.

“I can’t, Ty. I just can’t.” Annie cried as she looked at him. Both could see how much pain the other was in. Annie couldn’t bear to look at him. It hurt her too much. She broke free from his grip and continued to run. 

“Why not? You realize it’s my arm that is broken, right? Not my leg. I can do this all night. I’m not going anywhere, Annie.” Ty yelled as he chased after her.

Annie knew that he wasn’t going to go anywhere. The thought of losing him scared her more than anything. But she couldn’t tell him that. She didn’t want him to have to bear her burdens. Annie sat down on the porch steps on her house and began to cry. She didn’t care anymore. She was too tired to care. She knew that Ty would be there it was just a matter of time before he showed up at her front door.

Ty saw Annie sitting on her front steps crying. It broke his heart to see her like this. He just wanted her to let him in. That’s all he wanted. He walked over to her taking a seat next to her. “Annie, it’s okay. Let it out.” Ty said calmly as he started to rub her back hoping that would calm her down. It was in that moment that Ty realized what was wrong. 

“I’m sorry.” Annie confessed, as she wiped away her tears daring not to look at Ty. She knew the moment she did she’d be done for. 

“It’s okay. I just want to make one thing clear. I’m not going anywhere.” Ty said as he pulled Annie closer to him. 

“You almost died. I almost lost one of the most important people in my life.” Annie yelled as she was angry at the thought of losing him. Hearing Annie say that broke his heart.

“But you didn’t, alright? I’m not going anywhere. It’s gonna take a hell of a lot more than a car accident for you to lose me.” Ty explained as he wiped away Annie’s tears the best he could. Being one handed at the moment really sucked.

“You can’t guarantee that.”

“I know. But let’s not worry about that.”

“It’s all I think about. That night I can’t get it out of my head. Seeing you in that hospital room scared the hell out of me. I felt as if my whole world was crashing right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.” Annie whispered as she wasn’t sure if she should be telling her best friend this. 

“I’m sorry, Annie. I truly am. But I’m okay. I’m sorry it scared you. I’m not going anywhere. Not now not ever. I promise.” Ty said as he hoped that would make Annie feel better about things. 

“I’m sorry for avoiding you. I just thought if I pushed you away that I could forget about what happened.”

“It’s okay. If the roles were reversed there’s no way I’d be pushing you away.” Ty chuckled as he could sense that for the first time in who knows how long Annie had finally put her guard down. 

“Shouldn’t you be with CeCe or something?”

“No. We broke up. Which you would’ve known that if you weren’t avoiding me.”

“I’m sorry, Ty.” Annie said as she knew deep down she wasn’t sorry Ty could do way better than CeCe Matney.

“I’m not. Annie, it took everything that happened for me to realize what has always been in front of me all along.”

“What are you saying?”

“I like you Annabelle Sullivan. In more than the friend way. I’m sorry it took me this long. I hope it’s not too late for us.” Ty said as he took Annie’s hand in his hand praying that she felt the same way he did.

Annie couldn’t believe that Tyler Townsend just said that he likes her. It didn’t seem real. “Ty, you’re supposed to be with girls like CeCe. Not me.” Annie mumbled as she stood up from her spot on the porch steps. 

Ty followed her every movement as she was now pacing around the porch trying to make sense of his confession. “Now that’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said. Where in the rule book of life does it state that I’m not supposed to be in love with girls like you?” Ty asked as he wanted to understand Annie’s thoughts on this.

“Well, it’s always been that. In books, movies, in real life. The jock always goes for the popular girl. It’s never the girls like me. That’s just how it is.”

“That’s just insane. I like you. I don’t care what anyone thinks.” Ty said as he moved closer to Annie breaking the distance between them.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters. I like you and that’s not going to change.” Ty said as he lifted Annie’s chin so he could see those gorgeous eyes of hers. 

“Why? Why do you like me? I’m not special.”

“I like you because you make me want to be a better person. You’re amazing, kind, caring. I could go on and on but there’s no point in doing so.” Ty whispered as he placed his hand on Annie’s face before pulling her in kissing her.

Annie was completely caught off guard by Ty’s actions to kiss her. She couldn’t believe this of course she was hesitant as he kissed her. She even thought about pulling away. But then Ty pulled her closer to him escalating their kiss. Annie felt her knees begin to buckle as they stood there lost in the moment. Ty’s one handed grip on her waist began to tighten as he felt her begin to slip. “I got you Annie-girl.” Ty smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“What are you doing?” Annie said as she looked into his eyes but she didn’t dare stare as she felt like she’d float away at any moment. 

“Well, I thought I’d show you how much I liked you because you weren’t taking my word for it. After all actions speak louder than words. You definitely didn’t pull away when I kissed you.” Ty said as his hand was still on Annie’s waist. His little statement caused Annie to blush.

“What can I say you’re a good kisser, Townsend. Do you kiss all the girls like that?” Annie teased as her hands somehow found their way around his neck.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Sullivan. No. Only the ones I have feelings for.” 

“Do you really have feelings for me?” 

“I thought that was quite obvious. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t. I’m sorry it took me so long to get to this point.”

“Where does this leave us?” Annie asked nervously as she wasn’t sure what this meant for them. 

“I’m hoping this means that you and I can give this thing a shot. Life is too short. I don’t want to waste another moment not being around you. I need you to stop avoiding me.” Ty said as he took Annie’s hand in his leading her over to the porch swing. 

“I’m sorry. I know that I shouldn’t have avoided you the last couple of weeks but I thought I was doing what was best for the both of us. I now know I was in the wrong.” Annie explained as she rested her head on Ty’s shoulder. 

“Next time I want you to come to me. No more shutting me out. It killed me the last couple of weeks that you were so distant. We’re on the right track.”

“I promise.” Annie said as she kissed his cheek before leaning her head back on his shoulder. 

The first thing they had to do was tell their families about their new found relationship. Of course Dana Sue and Maddie expressed their feelings about the situation but they weren’t going to stop them. The next few weeks, Ty and Annie were inseparable. On the margarita nights Ty and Annie would find themselves hanging out in living room as their moms and aunt Helen did their weekly routine in the kitchen. Some nights they would even try to help each other out with homework even though they weren’t in the same grade. 

At school, Ty’s friends came around to accepting Annie as his girlfriend. No one seemed to understand how they worked but they knew as long as Ty was happy nothing else mattered. Well, Gabe seemed to get it after all he knew that Annie and Ty wouldn’t be able to stay part for too long. He was always the voice of reason. Of course they’d spend some time apart. At lunch every Tuesday and Thursday they’d sit with their friends to make sure they weren’t nelegecting them which gave them an opportunity to spend some time apart. When they weren’t together you could catch them sneaking glances at one another. 

Annabelle Sullivan and her boyfriend Tyler Townsend were exactly where they were meant to be. Nothing was going to change that. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think! If anyone has any one shot ideas feel free to let me know! Enjoy!


End file.
